


Pirates' day off

by laughingpineapple



Category: Lost Odyssey
Genre: Family Bonding, Fanart, Gen, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Mechanics' day on! And Sed still has so much to learn, and is grateful for the opportunity.





	Pirates' day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Odyssey!!! Thank you for this opportunity to try and tame Seth's hair... I love all their faces so much!


End file.
